Ironhide's secret
by beesting08
Summary: Ironhide has a secret that no one knows about, a secret that could bring him down. will anyone discover what is it? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ironhide's little secret

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers

Please read and review!!

He had a secret that no one knew about. not even Prime or Ratchet. He didn't know why he wasn't telling anyone. It wasn't that big a deal… or was it? He walked towards his quarters in the old air hanger. _Humans _he thought, _that is what started this, it was when I first came here on earth. _

Nearing his room he entered the door less area. It was sparse except for his massive gun rack opposite his recharge area. His favorite plasma blade rested on the birth like a pillow would be for a human. Ironhide looked at this and gave a gear whirling sigh. He was tough and he needed NO coddling. He could deal with his problem himself. He grabbed a security scanner from among his guns, setting it up so no one would catch him unaware he transformed into his alt mode. Scanning the web, he quickly found what he was looking for.

Down the hanger Captain Lennox could hear noises coming from Ironhide's quarters. Thinking nothing of it, until he heard a shrill cry, then silence. Curious more than alarmed, for he knew Ironhide could more than handle himself, he walked the long distance to where the mech was.

As he got closer he could hear what he thought was woman's voice, her cry going up and down in a hypnotic way. The only other noise was that of whirls and clicks coming from the room. "Hey 'Hide!" he called, but was drowned out by a loud click and pop. Noticing a security camera he skirted around it to come to Ironhide's room. What he found he would never forget. There in his room was Ironhide in alt form with his doors open. This wasn't too surprising but what was coming out of them was. Blaring from his massive speakers was the classical song La Ma morta being sung by Maria Callas and Ironhide singing along with her in his native tongue.

_Huh_ Lennox thought _never thought the big guy would like classical. _Sitting down against the wall, he listened to the woman sing in a desperate and airy tone. Matched only by the whirl and whistle or Ironhide. Letting out a breath Lennox let himself drift in the music lost to the emotion of the song.

Author note: I hope you all enjoyed this. If you want more I need to have 5 reviews.


	2. more secrets

Oh la la!!

Disclaimer: I don't own

Thank you so much for those who reviewed!! It really makes a writer happy! Soo please continue to …

Read and review!!!

Ironhide sang to the music lost in the words that healed his old gears. He could be like this for hours; only the need to recharge for the day was drawing him out of his revere. Turning off the music he transformed and found captain Lennox propped against the wall. His face was serene his eyes closed. Bending down to see if the human was asleep he was not to surprise to find the captain had only been listening.

Will opened his eyes and spoke to Ironhide. "The classical music really does do the soul good, doesn't it?"

Grunting Ironhide stopped over to retrieve the obviously worthless security camera. He contemplated crushing it but stopped for the shear fact that it would be good for spare parts. Turning to Will he spoke in his gravelly voice, "tell anyone and you shall never know what hit you!"

Chuckling Will rose, "don't worry Rambo, I wont tell a soul. Though I don't think anyone would think differently of you if they knew. Everyone has things they love that makes them unique." Walking out he waved a goodbye to Ironhide. "Night big guy, see ya later"

With that Ironhide was left alone. Grumbling to himself on how this would look to the others he climbed onto his recharge berth. Letting his gears and joints relax he gave a slight whirl before going in to recharge.

The next day Ironhide was 'volunteered' for gathering supplies for base from the local human stores. Being given the digital list he set out to the town. His drive uninterrupted until he was twenty miles out from the town. Drivers cut in front of him, or drove to slow annoying the black mech to no end. By the time he reacted the road where the supply store was he was revving his engine at any and everything.

Picking up the supplies went as smoothly as molasses on a cold day. The list he had emailed to the stores constantly had to be corrected via a telephone conversation. Then loading the material into the bed of the truck he took off. Taking a side road in hopes to avoid the idiocy of the human drivers he stopped when he heard a cybertronain cry. Or what he thought was one.

He whistled back to the cry, and heard a response come from a metal barrel on the side of the road. The street was lined with the backsides of buildings, more a delivery road than an actual street. The cries came again, this time he was sure it was some sort of sparkling! His spark cried out to him at the possibility. He had not seen a little one in eons!

Pulling close to the barrel he called out in cyberton, "come out young one, I shall not harm you." The only reply was the same cry. Thinking to himself he figured that the sparkling was still too young to respond. Scanning the barrel, his tailgate almost dropped off his form. In the barrel was not a sparkling, but a dozen felines!! Very young felines!

_How did a dozen felines get into that barrel? _He thought, knowing the animals were to small at their age to jump and such a large distance, and to have a dozen do it too! He suddenly realized that these animals must have been abandoned.

Sighing while sinking lower onto his shocks he opened his driver door and maneuvered so the barrel was now between his door and cabin. Pulling his door half closed he managed to tip the barrel down, hitting the floor panel. Instructing the kittens in cybertron he told them to climb into his cab. The kittens started to come out of the barrel, meowing and shaking. Once all kittens were secured in his cabin he pulled away and carefully closed the door.

Reroute to the base he researched the needs of kittens. Finding out they could carry the equivalent of turbo fleas he opted to take the new companion to the wash rack before setting them up in his room. He always wanted to care for another creature and make it happy. These kittens were too cute for him to pass up. Turning his AC on so the small creature would be more comfortable he started to scan them and determine the difference between them.

The twelve kittens lay sprawled over his cabin. One was near his gas petal, playfully swatting at it with a dainty paw as he accelerated. Another was on his dashboard trying to start a mock battle with one that was obviously trying to recharge. The rest where either watching the scenery pass by or curled up the cutest positions possible on his seats.

_Now what to name them _he contemplated. There was a mix of orange and white. Then some black kittens, and grey flecked. Thinking of ideas for little boxes and opted to 'borrow' some fluid clean up granules from Ratchet's med bay. Once the kittens were old enough he could make a cat sized door on the main hanger door with sensory to detect their approach. This eliminating the accidental entry of annoying _rodents_!!

Author note: next up Ironhide give 12 kittens a bath… we can only imagine!!


	3. Chapter 3 Furryyy!

Chapter 3 Attack of the furies!!! (No not that kind of furry)

Disclaimer: I don't own

Warning extreme cuteness!!!

Read and Review!!

Dropping off the supplies he was caring in the main hanger area he drove in his alt form to his quarters. Popping open his doors and shaking on a bit all twelve kittens scampered out of the truck. Occupied with sniffing the new area Ironhide transformed and pulled a pulse canon from the gun rack. Exiting his room he put the cannon on floor effectively blocking the kittens exit.

First on his list was a litter box. Walking to the repair bay he grabbed scrap metal and welded a rather large box out of it. Then making sure no one was looking he poured a quarter container of the absorbent granules in the new box. Before leaving he grabbed a few loose wires and a rather large tire for his kittens to play with.

Sauntering down the hallway the large mech whistled and whirled to himself.He was going to enjoy taking care of these kittens. It just increased his usefulness. He was more than just a demolition and weapons specialist. He could care for little sparkling creatures. Humming he stepped over the impromptu cat corral he set the litter box in the corner just to the left of his gun rack. Placing the tire and wires on the right, he smiled. The kittens fit in very nicely! Bending down he whistled and chirped to the kittens this bringing their attention to their new caretaker. Meowing they all started to paw, rub or climb onto Ironhide. Smiling he gently picked one up and petted the little beast with a finger. The kitten turned and batted at the finger, then tried to chew on it.

At this Ironhide gave a sharp whistle that stopped the kitten from chewing further. Shaking a finger at the kitten he scolded it lightly. "No you don't bite." At this the kitten just turned and pounced on the scolding finger. Ironhide hummed, and then spoke to the kitten again, "well it seems you have some redeeming qualities, you don't give up. I think I shall name you Ambush." The all black kitten meowed and made a show of wanting to be put down.

Placing the kitten on the ground, Ironhide placed all the kittens in the litter box after naming them. There was an all orange and white that he called Blurr. For he ran so fast his optics only registered an orange Blurr. Then there was cotton, the all white kitten, with soft fur. Rex a black and white patched fur, Magnet a multi colored one, along with the there brothers and sisters. Whistling and chirping Ironhide explained for the kittens to stay put. The only acknowledgment he got was Ambush pouncing on Cotton.

Leaving the kittens he went into the mess hall and grabbed three bowels, that normally would hold energon. Leaving the mess he was on his way to the wash racks when he had the idea to talk to Bumblebee. Activating a com link with the bot he asked for a little favor.

**Ironhide to Bumblebee. **

**Bumblebee here**

**Are you with Sam currently?** Ironhide asked

**Yes my charge is with me and we are enroute to base. **

**Can you procure 50 pounds of kitten energon for me?**Ironhide asked nonchalantly.

Silence for a few seconds then Bumblebee answered,** Sam says he can but it will cost you the difference. **

Giving a huff Ironhide replied, **of course see you at base.**

Bee very curious at this point asked, **So why do we ne**_- _

Ironhide cut transmission before the young soldier could inquire more.

Smiling Ironhide arrived at the wash rack. Running water that was luke warm he filled one bowel with warm water. Pulled out the cleaning solution that was used to clean off oil and other grit from the bots. Eyeing it he did a search on the chemicals making up the soap and the reactivity to kittens. Finding the soap nontoxic, and helpfully a bacterial and parasite killing he opted to use the soap. However the soap was irritating to eyes and bowels if ingested so he decided to be very careful with his kittens. Placing a buff cloth next to the bowel, he then filled the second bowel with warm water. Holding the bowel under the jets made water spray up and cover him, giving and impromptu bath. He didn't mind, there was no way he could wash the kittens with the direct force of the wash racks, so a little was on him was ok. Picking up the last bowel he filled it with cold water, then turned to leave. At the entrance of the wash area he gave a slight shake making water fly.

Arriving at his quarters again he stepped over the massive cannon he called to his kittens "felines! Time to go to the wash rack."

Looking he found the kittens missing! Placing the bowel of cold water on the floor he looked to the side of the recharge birth and then inside the large tire. Not even a whisker could be seen. Flipping on his scanners he when out of his room to find his kittens.

Optimus was walking down the corridors, corridor being a sheet of thin metal that the mechs were currently using to divide the base up. _It gives the troops a feel of home, _thought Optimus, _it certainly give me a better feel of home, not to mention gives us privacy._

Turning right he headed toward the command center but halted when he heard a cry of a child? Turning he knelt down toward where a wall was jointed. Again he heard the pitiful cry. _It can't be! _ He thought to himself. He hadn't heard a cry like that in eons! Clicking sweetly to the youngling he activated his com link.

**Optimus to Ratchet… **silence for a few seconds then Ratchet came on to the line.

**Ratchet here, go ahead Prime. **

**I have what appears to be a youngling trapped in the joint of the wall in section 4 D. can you please come to assist me? **

**Yes I shall once I find where the youngling is in my med bay. **

Optimus was silent, as he comprehended what he had heard. Finding a youngling was one thing, and he was baffled as to how or where it had come from, but finding two younglings?!?

**Affirmative, please notify me of changes, Optimus out. **

Turning to the wall joint he began to pry it open, much like a can opener when his com buzzed.

**Mirage to Optimus. **

Sighing he answered. **Optimus here. **

**Sir, this may sound very far fetched but I believe we have younglings in our base, either that or I have a faulty circuit and all i'm hearing is a previous memory of when there was once younglings. ** The last was said with such bitterness and sadness it made Optimus want to scream. Remembering the massacre on the youngling nurseries during the war.

**No Mirage, you do not have a faulty circuit, I to have found a youngling trapped in a wall joint. **

…**.. Sir? ** Mirage asked a little confused.

**How many younglings have to found? **Optimus asked

**I have yet to get a visual; however there appears to be at least three where I am. My current location is sector 5 junctions H. they appear to be stuck in the walls?!**

**Copy that Mirage; bring the younglings to the med bay once you have extracted them. Optimus out. **

Optimus activated another com link this time with his second in command Prowl.

**Optimus to Prowl.**

**Prowl here. ** The swift reply came.

**There appears to be an insurgence of younglings on base, get any information you can on how they came here, also Ratchet will most likely need assistance. **

**Copy that, Optimus. Prowl out. **

Else where on the base a very perturbed Ironhide had just picked up the signature of the kitten Ambush. The little thing was hunkered down next to the corner of a wall junction. His little eyes huge as he prepared to pounce on Ironhide's foot. Ironhide's booming voice however ended the fun, "I don't think so you little runt, now when I say stay put, you shall obey."

Bending to pick up the kitten he dashed away swiping at Ironhide's hand playfully. Ironhide gave an angered chirp and with a large step caught up with the young kitten. Looking at him now held by the scruff between his fingers he thought of how he had done this with many a youngling on cybertron long ago. Whistling to the kitten that was now looking at him with big cute eyes. _Cant stay made at the young for forever, besides what youngling have I know to obey what I say first time? Ha! That would be none!_ Placing the kitten in his palm he walked off in search of the other kittens.

Authors note:

Dadadaaaa!!! Oh no how will this end? Let me tell you the next one you will pee laughing! It has sideswipe and sunstreaker in it!!

Oh the reasons I keep on saying people think the cats crying are a baby, is because cats do sometimes sound like babies crying. Hope you enjoy!! Keep on reading and reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 4 SUNNNYYY?

Chapter 4 Sunstreaker????

Disclaimer: don't own

Please read and review!!

Warning insinuation to sex nothing more.

Sideswipe laid there on his recharge birth his spark mate next to him. Looking at Sunstreaker he thought of the younglings that would no more be. _Wonder if we could ever have a sparkling? _Sideswipe mused. Sunstreaker moved from his current position. Still in recharge from there previous, well spark flying activates.

Smiling while looking at him Sideswipe returned to musing when an agonized howl came from Sunstreaker. Jolting up Sideswipe saw Sunstreaker clutching his spark casing screaming like a mad mech.

"Sunny, what wrong?" Side asked, he could feel the discomfort across the bond they had, but nothing else.

"ITS ALIVE!!!" Sunny cried out. Curling in on himself, still holding both hands to his chest.

Confused Sides asked Sunny "what's alive?!"

"Ahhh, there's another spark inside me!!" Sunny cried

Sideswipe almost fell off the recharge birth with the realization. _That human saying be careful what you wish for really is true! _ Thought Sides. Getting up he pulled Sunstreaker to him.

"Come on we need to get to Ratchet!" Sides said

"Gahh, you did this to me!!" Sunny howled, falling to his knees. Sides could see the plating moving slightly where the spark casing was. Sunny was moving to let the new sparking out of his casing when Sides stopped him.

"Sunny we cant let the sparkling out here, it might need care, and we need to get to the med bay." Sides said while picking up Sunny.

Growling Sunny retorted "oh yeah well I don't see you in agony with a sparkling practically clawing itself out of your spark casing!!"

As the two approached the med bay they could hear a great deal of scuffling and yelling coming from behind the metal doors. Sides pushed the doors open and brought Sunny inside, "Ratchet!!"

"What is it now?" the yellow mech asked, and then saw Sunstreaker clutching his chest while something inside his spark moved. "Great Primus!" he exclaimed. Guiding the two toward a table he helped Sides arrange the writhing Sunstreaker.

"Doc, I, I, I don't know how this happened? Is he going to be ok? Is it a sparkling? Is it a spark attack?" Sides blurted out.

"We shall see soon." Ratchet replied opening the spark casing to reveal a sparkling… a feline sparkling!

Blurr's fur was puffed up and sticking out on all sides. The static electricity from the spark having made the kitten's fur stand on end. Sides seeing this promptly sputtered, impossible and offlined, clanging as he hit the floor. Sunstreaker seeing the sparkling was furry laughed hysterically before Ratchet put him in stasis lock.

Picking up the little orange and white feline he looked at it. The thing meowed and cried as if it were indeed a newborn sparkling. Carrying it over to the other that were crying equally as bad, he placed the small animal in the make shift pen. So far nine felines had been found. All the mechs that found them thought they had been rescuing a youngling. Whistling with laughter Ratchet contacted Prime.

**Ratchet to Optimus. **

**Optimus **here

**Another feline has turned up. I am still unknown where they are coming from, however I just found one in the spark casing of Sunstreaker, much to their surprise. **

**Acknowledged, Prime out. **

Sam sat in the yellow camero with a 50-pound bag of kitten 'energon' in the trunk. Laughing quietly, he could not possibly think of what a group of autobots wanted with cat food. Especially 50 pounds! _ Maybe they made a cat army to fight the deceptacon's _Sam thought.

Bee pulled into the base main hanger and Sam got out heading towards the trunk. Pulling out the bag of kitten chow he turned to see Optimus coming towards them. "Hey big guy, where ya want the kitten 'energon'."

At this question the now bewildered Prime looked even more confused at calling the foodstuffs on Sam's shoulders 'energon'. Then realization dawned on him and he spoke "who requested kitten 'energon'?"

"Uh that would be Ironhide." Sam said

In the med bay there was now twelve kittens all in a pen on one of the tables. Sideswipe looked at them with awe. Looking to Ratchet he asked, "so that little guy crawled into Sunny's spark casing before he could close it?"

"That is the best hypothesis I can come up with," The older mech said

"Ya well I don't appreciate having been violated by that, that thing!!" Sunny said pointing to the offending Blurr, who was still electrically charged and shocking the other kittens he touched.

"Easy Sunny it's not his fault you're to lazy to close your spark casing. Primus knows it takes you a vorn to close that thing." Sides ended smiling as Sunny crashed into him. The two started to fight, Sunny throwing punches at the hysterically laughing Sideswipe.

Optimus entered followed by Prowl, Bumblebee, Sam, Mirage, and Ironhide.

"Now I believe our mystery of feline younglings has come to an end." Prime began, "it appears Ironhide rescued the felines from a barrel while on material recon. I have allowed him to keep them on the one condition that such a disturbance does not happen again, and that he cares for the creatures."

"Thank you Prime," came the gruff thanks from Ironhide. "Now I need to clean these kittens and feed them, before I put them to recharge."

Ironhide carried twelve kittens in his hands while the rest of the autobots followed behind, curious to see how to clean kittens. Arriving at the wash rack, Ironhide quickly replaced the now cold bowls of water with warm water. Picking up a kitten he placed the animal in the bowl and rubbed soap on the kitten. Immediacy the cries and frantic scrambling began, The once puffy Ambush now looking like a black drowned rat. Clawing desperately at Ironhide's hands he has scrubbed clean then placed in the rinse water and rinsed clean. Then placed on the buff cloth and toweled dry. Repeating the process eleven more times left Hide with water and soap everywhere, as well as Small scratches in his metal hands and crying kittens that hurt his audio receptors.

Toweling down the last kitten he saw the group was huddled together and shivering. Thinking he came up with an idea. Activating his cannon he put it on constant charge. This creating a heat coming off it in waves, then holding the cannon over the kitten he began to fluff and pet them dry. All the while the kittens cried and clutched the cloth that they were under, The force of the newly invented blow dryer plastering the kittens down. The mechs, who had silently been watching from the entrance of the wash rack, were snickering at the sight of Ironhide using his canon as a dryer for his newfound obsession.

Finally all the kittens were dry and rather puffy looking. There fur was sticking out and all the kittens looked rather upset. Walking to his quarters Ironhide placed the kittens on his recharge birth while he poured food into a bowel that he had brought along. Transforming into his alt mode he chirped for his kittens to come and sleep on his seats. The kittens worn out by the day walked over and leapt into his cab, Making Hide look like the pied piper.

Sighing on his shocks he turned on the classical station he liked so much. Before going into recharge he spoke to his kitten in cybertronian. Leaving his doors open in case one needed to eat or use the litter box he drifted of with the music.

Well that is the finished product. If anyone wants to continue the idea, feel free just let me know so I can read it 

I hoped you liked another saga of Ironhide!!


End file.
